chef_mangers_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
William Willard
William Willard is a major character of "The Life of Conol", he appears in a few of episodes of "Chef Manger's adventures", he is Conol Clinton's best friend, He became the head of Manger's restaurant, renaming it to Willy's restaurant. Roles in Episodes Manger's rehabilitation Willy appears with Cricchetto, Conol and Dumbo as clients in Manger's restaurant after Cricchetto helped Manger bring popularity back to his restaurant. An output in pairs Willy appears with his wife Mally, Conol, Cricchetto, Dumbo and Manger (With their wives, who are respectively Ameli, Crina, Duna and Merion), who together go out to dinner. The wooden house Willy, along with Cricchetto, Dumbo, Conol, Manger, Barbanera, Herran, Biscuit and Onniverours build a wooden house, Willy was happy to build the wooden house with his friends, and helped Manger build his piece. Manger Resturant Training Video Willy appears with Conol in Manger's restaurant, and gave the cook the ticket with what the customer ordered. The Bowling tournament Willy goes with Conol, Cricchetto, Dumbo, Blackbeard, Herran and Manger to play Bowling, Willy tried to teach Manger how to get a bowling ball, and when Manger fell asleep, Willy brought him back to his bed at his house. Willy head of the restaurant Willy appears at the beginning, prepares breakfast, took his son to school, and then went to work, met Conol in the street, the two talked about the fact that Manger never opened the door of his restaurant, then, when the two arrived in Manger's restaurant, Willy found Biscuit and Onniverours, whom Willy did not know, Willy decides to become the head of Manger's restaurant, replaced Biscuit and Onniverours for Blackbeard and Herran, so he called them to sweep the floor, and called Dumbo for being a waiter, at the end of the episode, Willy began to tease Manger amicably, then bullied jokingly with the cook because Manger was bullying the younger ones, however, Willy is older than Manger, then, eventually Willy officially became head of Manger's restaurant because he had more experience. Manger loses his memory Willy entered Manger's house after Manger lost his memory, Willy tried to get him back and made him remember things. Dance Party in Manger's Restaurant Willy, the head of the Garden Grove restaurant, organized a party in his restaurant as requested by his cook, during the episode, Willy was in the role of the observer, he decided the roles for his employees; Manger is the cook, Dumbo the waiter, Blackbeard and Herran sweep the floor, and for Biscuit and Onniverours, Willy closed them in a bathroom because they didn't know how to sweep the floor, when there was a party, Willy took them out of the bathroom. Manger's holidays Willy gave Manger two weeks' leave, and called Clayton to cook for him, at the end of the episode, it had been six months since Manger began his vacation, and Manger returned to the restaurant, then Willy told him that he cannot take any more holidays for the rest of his life. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Category:The Life of Conol Category:Willard family Category:Main characters